User talk:Ajrand/1
RE: Hi! Hello. Nice meeting with you too. I love Harry Potter. Have you seen any of my articles??—DarthtylerTalk 00:01, 27 July 2007 (UTC) RE: Blackwell Family Tree haha yeah i did...I've always loved the idea of tracing a huge family tree, so I kinda invented one :) it was really fun to research all the names i used. :Um I just used paint! Added textbozes for the names, used the line tool...very easy! ::Why thank you! Cheers right back! RE: Adminship um sure i guess. lol is there anything i gotta do as admin? haha not that im lazy... ::Hi again. Sorry, i havent been on in forever. Um, im not really that interested in admining. But thanks anyhow! RE: Avadas None of the Avada spells besides Avada Kedavra are unforgivable but they are treated as such. The Ministry basically says: "If you've seen one Avada spell, you've seen them all." Darth Darth 23:03, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Articles I have a problem here. Someone delted 11 of my articles! What in tarnation is going on here????--Darth Darth 23:13, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :May I request that if any of my articles falls outside the policies of harrypotterfanon, that I be contacted before any spontaneous deletions be made? Thank you. --Darth Darth 23:40, 9 September 2007 (UTC) An Epic is Coming Thank You for the Welcoming Words Ajrand and with your most exalted permission I would like to begin to write my Epic Story: Tempus SilverSword 00:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::You don't need permission to start a new article, just go ahead and jump right in with both feet! Ajrand (Signal) 01:16, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Other personality looks over my shoulder and says "Suckup" SilverSword 00:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Oh and you know this place is really empty i think i can fill it with people from the HP wiki SilverSword 00:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::If you could bring in some new contributers, that would be great. Please try and do so! Ajrand (Signal) 01:38, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Who is the Founder by the way?SilverSword 23:32, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::This wiki was founded by Lemniwinks, but he only contributes on occasion these days, so most administrative tasks fall to me. Ajrand (Signal) 23:49, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Thanks and just to clarify I'm using the term Epic as in a fan fiction of multiple chapters not as in my Fiction is any better than anybody else's SilverSword 16:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::So Unfortunally None of the Wiki's Allow advertisment of other sites so... SilverSword 22:20, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey Thanks for the Grammar Correction on Bovis SilverSword 16:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :No problem :) Ajrand (Signal) 05:15, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Hi Thanks, it's good to be here. Riddikulus (Riddikulus!) 21:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Drakes and Dragons I noticed that in some of your articles, you use the term "Drake" instead of "Dragon". Are drakes different from dragons? Riddikulus (Riddikulus!) 21:47, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :No, drake is just a different, older term for dragon. I just use it to add some variety to my fanon, Ajrand (Signal) 19:20, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Re: MuggleNet Radio Also think about about all the Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods out there. I find The Our World almost cooler than the Wizard World. When I get deeper into the story of Tempus I add much more technology. For instance N.A.W.U. and Japan in My World our not stuck in a psuedo-victorian culture and use Technology all the time. They even have their Own TV Networks. But I still would like to Watch muggle TV as well. If you got your own Idea's for more MuggleNet Stations feel free to let me know. SilverSword 22:17, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Working with you I like some of your articles and I was wondering if we could work together? (User:Tommy6870) :I'd love to! What do you have in mind? Ajrand (Signal) 21:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well I was hoping that we could put in Austin Greenley and Thomas Costello's articles that they were freinds?~ (User:Tommy6870) :::I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. What is it exactly you would like to do? Ajrand (Signal) 21:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I was wondering if we could say that Thomas and Austin were friends and they met in their first year because Thomas Costello fought alongside Austin when they were Aurors. User:Tommy6870 :::::Oh, I see. Well, this is a bit of tricky situation. Austin Greenley is not one of my articles, so I don't have any rightful creative control of it. But, it was created by an anonymous contributor, so we don't know who created it. As an admin, I'm going to say that unless someone comes forward to claim it as their own, you can go ahead and make whatever changes you wish. Ajrand (Signal) 00:26, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is there any of my articles that you would like to mesh with your fanon? It's been a while since we've had another active contributor. I'm really very excited to have someone to work with. If you have any ideas, let me know! Ajrand (Signal) 22:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well you could make a gryffindor in Tom's year who he befreinds and we could work on their arcticles together! ::::::::Ok, I'll get to work. What's your idea for the overall plot? Also, please remember to sign your posts. Ajrand (Signal) 23:35, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I created a friend for your character, Candace Lighter. What do you think? Ajrand (Signal) 23:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi I'm Sancho and i've been with the SWFanon and i didn't really like it there. I plan to become an active user of the Harry Potter Fanon. Could you help get started here? Sancho 10 19:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I've always thought that SW Fanon is a bit of a dictatorship. I was active there too for a while, until but I didn't like it either. I found the administration to be rather unfair and self-serving. ::Anyways, thanks for becoming active with Harry Potter Fanon! It's easy to get started, just go to the main page and use the "create an article" box. Or, you can browse around for a while and look at other articles, to see what other people have been doing. If you have any questions or concerns, just ask. Once again, thanks for getting involved! Ajrand (Signal) 22:38, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::I have a question. Could we use different infoboxes? for example, the info boxes they use in SWFanon or the infobox they use when you type in google, Harry Potter (character) Wiki. I think that if we can use the info boxes they have, are articles will look better. ::::Yes, we can make infoboxes, except that they have to be made especially for this wiki, usually using an infobox from a different wiki as a guide. I'll get on this problem straightaway. What kind of infobox do you see a need for? Ajrand (Signal) 19:40, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::We need an info box that shows the picture of the character. Sancho 10 23:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Alright, that's been taken care of. Is there anything else you see a need for? I've been considering making an "event" infobox, but I'm not sure of what to put in it. What do you think? Ajrand (Signal) 05:05, 1 June 2008 (UTC) A question This is SounderSecretKeeper and I just wanted to know are we free to write a character we created history even if it breaks the fourth wall? :I don't see why not. Go for it! Ajrand (Signal) 03:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Another Question This is SoundersSecretKeeper again, I wanted to know how to create a new category To create a category page * follow an automatically created link to the category page. Putting this code on any page creates the link. Category:Example or: * add a colon in front of the Category tag when you set up the page-creation link, to prevent the software from thinking you merely want to add the page you are working from to the category: Category:Example Placing the above text on working page will create the link you can use to edit your category page, and will display the link text as a normal wiki link without adding the page to the category. Ajrand (Signal) 23:06, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Sources Hello, what sources do you have when writing an article? I wonder particulary about the sources to your article on Flying carpets. *You see, the point of the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki is to give Harry Potter fans an outlet to showcase any ideas or creations they have that exist in the fictional universe that J.K. Rowling has created. The only sources are the original works of J.K. Rowling (including any supplementary content released on her website or the Comic Relief publications) and the imaginations of the authors themselves. :With particular regard to your question about the sources used in the Flying carpet article, I was inspired by a throwaway line in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and information provided in Quidditch Through the Ages. :I hope that that answers your question. If you have any other questions concerning any part of this wiki, please, don't be afraid to ask. Also, please remember to sign your post using four tildes. Cheers! Ajrand (Signal) 17:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Character Infobox Hey, I was wondering how to correct an error on my character infobox on my "Dalton Dumbledore" page. The error is annoying, because anything I write does appear in teh infobox, but it also shows up outside the infobox. Please help. Darth Wylind 15:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *Hi! I will check on the problem immediately and get back to you !Ajrand (Signal) 02:53, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :*I've looked at the problem, and it is indeed quite vexing. I'm doing my best to solve it, but I'm not sure I have the coding skills. If I don't get it soon, I will go to Wikia staff for help. Ajrand (Signal) 02:53, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Concerning Stories Before I post any stories in the form of articles, I wanted to check in and see if there is a particular way you want things done. The particular story I have in mind is a one-shot short (6,000 words), and would take up one article. I also have a novel-length concept that I may write if I can get my act together; it would more likely consist of one article per chapter and another article as a table-of-contents/summary page. I would prefer to post my stories here first, and perhaps later to fanfiction.net, but I want to make sure that they adhere to your format. *Go for it! Personally, I would love to see your stories posted here! Ajrand (Signal) 02:53, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Inappropriate image I don't know who this user is, but this image: Media:Hermione-Final.jpg looks like a bit of wiki-trolling. Could you please delete it? User:Inverarity 22:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) * Thank you for bringing that to my attention! The image will be deleted momentarily. Ajrand (Signal) 23:21, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Request to remove category Can you please remove the Category "Class of 2010"? It was redundant with the category "Hogwarts class of 2010," and I recategorized all the characters who were in the former into the latter. (As far as I can tell, only Administrators can move/delete categories.) Inverarity Request Administrator Status Hi Ajrand, As you may have noticed, I've been doing lots of organization and clean-up of the wiki, trying to make sure articles are consistently categorized, getting rid of unnecessary pages, etc., in addition to contributing numerous articles of my own. Since Lemmiwinks doesn't seem to be around anymore, I think it's a bad idea for the wiki to have only one active Admin, as it would be pretty much unmanageable if you were to disappear. I'd like to request that you consider adding me as an administrator. If you want to discuss it privately, feel free to email me. Thanks! --Inverarity68 at yahoo dot com 19:44, 14 January 2009 (UTC) * Thank you for taking such an active role in the wiki. Your efforts are appreciated, and your request will be granted shortly. Ajrand (Signal) 14:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Deletion This is SounderSecretKeeper, I've found that several of my articles are be threatened with deletion and I want to know what I should do to make they are not. I have not yet written the events told in the articles in a story format. I do plan to do so, but I want to finish other stories that I have been working on. If you can tell what to do that would be really helpful. --User:SoundersSecretKeeper-- Hello SoundersSecretKeeper, I'm responsible for that. Please see the discussion here and feel free to comment. Inverarity 02:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) *Sounders, your articles do belong here. They will not be deleted, and if they have been, they will be restored. Ajrand (Signal) 18:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) No articles have been deleted. The tags were meant as a way of encouraging people to post links to the stories in question. I'll go about removing them. If I miss any, all you need to do is remove the template tag from any article where it shows up. Inverarity Thanks, Inverarity Ajrand (Signal) 18:54, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Resposne It's SoundersSecretKeeper again, what is sysop status exactally? User:SoundersSecretKeeper As a sysop, or admin you would have a few extra powers, that allow you to rollback changes, delete pages, and other maintenance-related issues like that. You've been a great contributor, and it would be equally great if you would do me the honor of serving as an admin. Ajrand (Signal) 14:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I would be honored to be a sysop. Thank you. User:SoundersSecretKeeper * Not a problem, you've earned it. Ajrand (Signal) 00:07, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Question How do I go about my duties as a sysop? And how do I get that cool "This User is an Administrator" sign over my profile? User:SoundersSecretKeeper Use the sysop template on your user page: Our "duties" consist mostly of cleaning up articles, making sure they are correctly and consistently categorized (a lot of users add new articles without any knowledge of the categories they should be added to), etc. A good start is to familiarize yourself with the category hierarchy, and how to use Editing I'm LXM-994, I would like to help you edit the article, Wizarding America. templates. Hey Hi. I was thinking about starting an article on here, and as I was looking around, getting used to the wikia, I noticed something. Do you have to have some sort've book behind the article? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 21:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Deletation Can you please delete the pages on the Deletion Category. Samben 11:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I can't find it. Can you give me a link? Ajrand (Signal) 17:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : This the Category Samben 17:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I have taken care of the category. Ajrand (Signal) 17:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC)